


Passionate 'Red'

by saku0chi



Series: APH Colour Challenge [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saku0chi/pseuds/saku0chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio annoys Romano by comparing him to tomatoes, sending the youth into a fit of anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate 'Red'

**01\. Passionate 'Red' (Spain X S.Italy)**

 

" Romano! You're face is like a tomato!"

"Shut up, you bastard!"

The other man simply replied with a boisterous laugher, tilting his head forward and clutching at his sides. He had always enjoyed patronizing the smaller boy, often calling out his evident shyness.

"ANTONIO!!" roared the youth "Will you stop?!?"  
The more Romano objected to these pleasantries, the more Antonio abused his power over him and bothered him with silly analogies.

"Ro- fffff Romano ffff, y-you're face ... red like a tomato!" he pressed annoyingly.

"Stupid TARD, stop laughing, I can't even hear what you're saying"

"Y-you fffff, y-you want to hear?"

Romano blushed profoundly, his ears burning in a painful way, causing his eyes to water considerably. Antonio caught sight of this, sending him over the edge of sanity as he fell to the ground and rolled on himself, as if trying to extinguish a fire. The Italian stomped off angrily, heading for his room to hopefully lock himself in and keep the Spanish out.

Antonio came knocking at the door a few minutes later, pleading softly with the boy on the other side of the wall.

"Romano .... Romano? Please, open up. _Lovi, mio caro!_ "

"B-bastard ... you know I can't resist Italian ..." mumbled the young man as he cracked the door open to meet Antonio's soft expression.

"Lovi, I'm sorry ... can you forgive me?"

Romano blushed slightly beneath Antonio's powerful gaze. How was he supposed to stay mad at him? The Spanish had taken care of him since his earliest memories, and he loved him more than anything on God's green earth.

"S-sure" he stammered "But remember this Antonio: _In Italia, rosso significa la 'passione'_ "

Antonio caught the meaning of Romano's words, making him blush a deep crimson, covering his face from his forehead to his neck. Romano laughed at his reaction, banging his fisted hand against the door frame.

 

_-La Fine-_


End file.
